Breath of Life
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: I died, but I'm not dead. I feel pain, even if I don't bleed. I glow, but I'm as far from light as it gets. I hurt others, but I don't feel better. What Am I? ScottxOC, Very dark themes
1. Prologue

**Breath of life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the OC**

 **Summary: I died, but I'm not dead. I feel the pain, even if I don't bleed. I glow, but I'm as far from light as it gets. I hurt others, but I don't feel better. What Am I? ScottxOC**

 **A.N: To my daddy who passed away a little while back. This takes place after 3B but before season 4.**

 **Prologue**

I only miss him when I'm breathing. With every single breath I took it was like a hundred of sharp needles were going through my skin straight into my veins and killing me slowly. I suppose that's how it feels to get a tattoo. Like someone is tearing through your flesh into you slowly and painfully, and you want to scream your lungs out every single second of every day until you finally fall asleep and for a few moments everything finally goes silence…if you manage to fall asleep.

I only miss him when I'm breathing. So I stopped breathing…

I ran myself a nice warm bath and put on just my underwear. I had everything prepared. I left a nice note to everyone who might care and the police. I put out a black dress to wear in the coffin and a small box which I hoped they would put inside as well. I sank under slowly and waited…It was a while before the pain kicked in. I used to swim at school and even managed to get a scholarship in college, but that was all before… that was before he died…

I only miss him when I'm breathing, so I sank under the water in my bath and waited for the pain to arrive. Once it did it felt like my head was about to explode, and I almost went back up to take a so needed breath…but I didn't…

I only miss him when I'm breathing, so I took all the pain in and for a moment…for that one glimpse I knew it was worth it. I saw him. I saw him looking right at me. I reached my hand for him.

I only miss him when I'm breathing, so I decided to kill myself and join him…but I didn't.

When I woke up the water was cold, and I wasn't breathing…I was dead…but I wasn't with him.

Now I miss him even when I'm not breathing…


	2. Hospital strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything expect for the OC and this story.**

 **A.N: This takes place somewhere after S03B but before S04. Although most of the abilities are made up, you can take your guesses on what kind of a supernatural creature the OC really is…You got most of the clues.**

 **Breath of life**

 **Hospital strangers**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Months ago…**

I woke up and got out of the bathtub. I didn't know what happened. I was confused. I was wet. I died. I drown yet I was here. Why am I still here? I should be death! He died! I don't want to be alone! I wanted to die. I died! I told him that I wouldn't be without him! I won't be without him! I can't…

It only lasted a moment. In the next one I was on my knees, and a pain stronger than anything I ever felt in my life. It was worse than the drowning. Much worse. It went right through me, and I might have only imagined it, but it reached my heart and then it just…

I slowly got up. I didn't know how long I was on the ground. The pain…it stop, but it became bearable like it was always there. Like I always lived with this pain inside. Maybe I did. Maybe I just never allowed myself to feel it, but it was always there…

I guess some people are born to live in pain, die in pain, and then live forever in pain…

I stepped to my bathroom mirror, and I didn't recognize the girl inside it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

'Seriously dude, I'm fine,' I heard my best friend from the other end of the line. I sighed, 'You sure?'

'Yeah, Malia is coming later.'

I smirked even if just a little bit, 'Later, huh? It's already 9 P.M.'

'Thanks for the memo, dad. I'll be sure to turn the lights out by 10. Hey, if you need me though just call, okay?' he asked his voice going from playful to serious. I understood it. Everyone was like this now. Stiles, my mom, the sheriff, dad, Lydia, Kira, even Malia who barely knew me and who was still adjusting to the life tried to spent more time with me although that was cause Stiles was giving her a crash course in social behavior. Everyone was concerned about me. I got it. I was concerned about them as well. I…we all missed _her_.

'I'm fine, Stiles. Say hi to Malia, good night.'

'Good night, bro.'

I sighed and put the phone down on the nightstand. I pulled out his biology text book and started reading again. It didn't take long before I took my phone again and went through my photos until I found the ones of her or us together. She was smiling on every one of them, and it was so surreal like I could just dial her again, and she would pick up alarmed if we were having another crises which is why I'm calling. She had been like that the last couple of weeks…of her life.

I looked up at my ceiling.

 _God, Allison, I miss you._

I had to brush my face as a tear fell down my cheek. I had to stop torturing myself. I didn't tell it to anyone since I didn't want to concern them more than they already were. Not to mention that I couldn't really talk about it with anyone. Lydia refused to open about the whole thing. Stiles still thought that it was his fault even if he didn't say it out loud. Malia wasn't good with expressing feelings, and I still had no clue where I stood with Kira now, so I didn't want to bring it all between us if we were going to have a chance in the future which I wasn't sure I wanted right now.

 _I'm in the arms of the person I love…_

I closed my eyes. I still saw her. The look in her eyes of acceptance when she knew she couldn't be safe and the blood coming from her mouth it hunt me every night since. I tried to apology to Chris a few times, but he just kept on telling me that it wasn't my fault. A part of me wanted to believe it, but guilt was a funny thing no matter how much you rationalized about it, it just didn't go away. Also I wasn't sure I wanted it to go away because if it did what else was there to do? Start dating Kira? Act as if Allison was never here? Like she didn't die in my arms before she even finished high school? Like she died before she really started to live?

My phone rang.

 _Mom_

I was wondering where had she been since her shift must have ended about two hours ago.

'Hi, mom wh-'

'Scott? Scott McCall?'

I blinked sitting up, 'Yes, this is he. Who is this?'

'Your mom had an accident, but she's fine. She's in Beacon Hills Memorial. She's asleep. Can you come?'

'Yeah, I, Jesus,' I said, and immediately got up. I-no. Not mom. Not now. Not ever. Not my mom…

 _That's because it doesn't hurt…_

I started to breathe harder. Mom? My mom?

'Scott? Scott, listen carefully she's fine. They just gave her something to sleep,' said the woman on the other end calmly making sure I heard every word, 'Do you have someone who can drive you?'

'No, I'm on my way,' I said instantly taking my helmet and running down the stairs as fast as I could.

'Okay, and Scott?'

I took the handle and stopped.

'Be careful, it's slippery outside.'

I nodded to the phone not realizing she could see me and ended the call before I ran to my bike. Please be okay, please be okay. Mom just please be okay.

I couldn't think about anything else I didn't care what happened in the moment. The only thing that mattered was if she was okay. Nothing else, so please be okay, mom. My hands were shaking as I was driving my bike, but I couldn't stop and call Stiles. He would've taken too long. I was taking too long. I wanted to already be there and see…I needed to see her.

Please be okay, mom.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _It was dark. I must have passed four towns by now without a stop. I didn't look down, but I was sure I would run out of gas soon. I didn't care. I was kind of surprised cops didn't go after me already, but I didn't know how fast was I going._

 _It started raining a while ago so I just tugged the steering wheel and the car to the side and ended up on the ground._

 _It was raining down on my face. It was dark, wet and cold._

 _Sighing I got up. I couldn't stay. Cops would surely find the car soon and come so I had to leave before someone found me._

 _As I looked around I found nothing both empty road and trees. Yeah, I definitely could have found a better place. I walked back to the car and took out the small box. I started to walk. I didn't feel cold, but I knew it was since it was close to Christmas. I wasn't sure where I was going until I saw the sign._

Animal clinic 1 mile

 _I guess I knew where I was heading now at least. It took me a while before I reached my stop and actually stopped. I frowned a bit as I was looking down at broken glass from the opened door. This smelt like trouble. Something that I was never good avoiding so I walked in. Maybe if I was still myself I would have picked up a phone and call the cops. I used to be responsible like that. I always made sure I didn't get into anything, but then again I wasn't myself anymore. I wasn't anything anymore. I walked inside. Maybe it was would be fun for a while to focus on something. Perhaps a new victim._

 _'Hello?'_

 _No answer._

 _I walked pass the main desk. It must have been a nice place when the front door wasn't busted and there wasn't glass everywhere. I heard movement and turned around only to find a woman dressed in scrubs on the ground all covered in blood._

 _I blinked and watched her for a while. It wasn't like I knew her. It wasn't like she was the first bleeding person I ever met. Some I even caused to bleed myself. Yet something about the woman moved something inside me. I wasn't sure what exactly, but despite myself I rushed toward her. Before I knew what I was doing I was on my knees in front of her, 'Hey, ma'am? Are you okay?' The stupidest question ever, but I didn't think there was a protocol in these situations._

 _She was alive, but barely and she wouldn't stay like that for long. I ran to the wall were I noticed a phone when I entered. I called helped which was hard since I had no idea where the hell was I, but the woman on the other line was apparently good in her job because she managed to find me._

Beacon Hills

 _Never heard of it._

 _When I reached the woman again I raised her scrubs to have a better look at her wound which was deep enough to be worried._

 _Ma'am? Come on, can you hear me?' I asked. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I had no idea what I was doing, but just how different it was than all those other people I helped over the last few months? How different it was than all those other people I hurt over the last few months? Blood was blood._

 _'...Sorry.'_

 _I blinked, 'What?'_

 _I wasn't expecting that. Why the hell was she apologizing for?_

 _'S...Scott, I'm sorry...'_

 _I shook my head. Who the hell was Scott? Still, it made more sense that she was apologizing to him and not me._

 _I looked nervously around the room. I really shouldn't have come inside. The hell I knew about saving people. I knew how to hurt people. I knew how to make them feel less hurt, not this._

 _'Hey, it's okay, ma'am it's going to be alright,' I lied. I had no idea, but it felt like something I should have said._

 _'I'm sorry...I wanted you to have a happy birthday...hijo.'_

 _I knew a handful of words to know that she thought she was talking to her son. I had no idea if the ambulance was going to make it in time, so I guess I did just decided to do something without an internal motive for once and just be kind, 'Hey, mom?' I asked and put my hand on her cheek, 'Mom, it's okay. It was a good birthday.'_

' _Yeah?'_

 _I nodded despite myself, 'Yeah, the best.'_

 _The woman smiled a bit or it looked like she was smiling, and I knew what it meant. If she was smiling like this she didn't feel the pain, and if she didn't feel the pain, she was dying._

 _'I love you, Scott,' she said before she closed her eyes and stopped breathing._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

By the time I came to the hospital, I nearly lost my mind. I had to go to the main desk and ask where mom was placed but before I could do that I noticed a woman in the middle of the hallway with red hair. They were a different shade than Lydia's. It might have been a trick of lights, but for a moment, I thought they were glowing. She had her back to me, but something about her made me stop for a moment and watch her. I wasn't sure what it was.

She must have sense that someone was staring at her since she turned around. She was covered in blood, and I felt how my heart stopped at the sight of her. She looked…broken, and I thought it was because of my mom.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The boy ran toward me. I wasn't sure how he could possibly know I was the one who called, but he did. Then again, I knew he was the Scott, the woman, Melissa talked about before she well…passed out, 'Scott?'

He nodded gasping as he was looking at me fear clear in his eyes. As he was standing there I realize that he actually looked a lot like his mother. The eyes and lips although he had a signifying crocked jaw that Melissa didn't. There was something about him. I sensed it the moment he came to the hospital. He was close which made me sat up and walk to the hallway. He was in pain that drove me toward him. It did since I woke up, but this pain was different. His pain wasn't like the pain I usually seek.

I blinked confused. Why did I notice it? It was the first time I actually paid attention to something like that if I wasn't _working_.

Since he was quiet still looking at me scared, I decided to fill him in, 'Your mom is in room 203. The ambulance brought us here a little while before I called you. The doctor is inside so you have to wait, but he wanted to talk to you. She's fine, but he said that they will keep her through the night just in case.' As I was talking he started to look a little less in shock focusing on what I was saying rather than how I looked. I never really cared about it especially now, but with the way he was eyeing maybe I looked like a homeless lady and just didn't know about it.

He nodded to everything I said before he once again looked down at me, 'Is that all my mom's?'

I blinked and looked down as well. That was when I realized that my sweater wad ruin with blood. Melissa's blood.

'No, I had a car accident,' I lied a bit telling him calmly before I looked back up at him. He gave me a weird look before he nodded, 'Oh okay. Are you okay? Did the doctor check up?'

'No, I'm fine,' I said in my _special_ voice and knowing that he would accept it and not ask again. 'Also your mom is fine, Scott.'

We stood there quite awkwardly so I pointed him to the direction of the room, 'You should go see her now.'

'Yes, uh, can you wait a bit?' he asked looking worried like he was sorry that he had to ask, 'I want to talk with you a bit and my friend can come and give you a ride if you're without a car.'

I shook my head, 'No need. I can get home on my own.' Another lie. I really didn't have a home to go to, but I didn't need to tell him that.

Unfortunately, the boy, Scott had none of it, 'No, please it's the least I can do. I want to see my mom now, but we should talk I want to know what happened.'

'No, really, I'll make it on my own,' I said again with the special voice with a secret demand in it, but the boy much to my surprised shocked his head, 'Please, stay.'

I blinked confused. This happened a few times before, but I was still surprised by it since over the months I grew to lean on the ability quite a lot.

I really didn't want to talk or wait, but I still nodded. Perhaps, I was too weak after the crash, and the vet clinic, or maybe he was just too resistant for the ability. However, there was some benefit in waiting for a while, I couldn't exactly go around with blood on my shirt so it might not be such a terrible idea to have someone drive me to that stupid car. If it wasn't taken by the cops already that is. Suddenly crashing was the stupidest idea of the night.

'Okay, uh, restrooms are that way,' he pointed before he gave me a look to assure me, 'I'll be back.'

I nodded. Okay, waiting for him might have been the close second worst idea of the night.

First I went to the bench where I left the box, and then I walked to the direction of the restrooms. It was the first time I actually looked in a mirror. If I cared a bit about myself anymore I would have been horrified by how bad I looked, but then again I didn't care so it was pointless. Still, somewhere in the back of my head, I had to say I looked older than I really was. I wouldn't have been surprised if the boy called me Mrs. or something.

Also I understood why Scott was so terrified when he saw me. I had blood all over my clothes and my forehead. I must have brushed it a bit when I was helping Mrs. McCall. Sighing I just started to wash myself. The blood slowly came out, but I couldn't put my sweater on wet. I wouldn't care, but the rational part of my thinking which probably just got to function again reminded me that blood on a sweater around people would have been bad, but a completely wet sweater wouldn't have been good either.

I just wanted to leave now even if I was only in an undershirt and bra I didn't care I wouldn't have been cold or at least I wouldn't feel cold.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

'So she's fine?' I asked looking down at her sleeping form. I was so worried. I nearly crashed when I was on my way here. Maybe I should have gotten Stiles to take me, but might have taken too long, and I couldn't just wait, not with not knowing if she really was okay.

The doctor was a man I didn't recognize, but then again I wasn't coming to the hospital as often as I used to. Could I have prevented this? Why did I stopped picking her up? I got a stupid bike and, I just stopped picking her up completely even after she got hurt in the hospital by the Oni.

I painfully closed my eyes at the reminder

'Scott,' said the man very slowly.

I opened my eyes, 'Your mom will be fine. Full recovery, I'm sure. She just has a few cracked ribs and a small concussion.'

I nodded before I frowned, 'But the blood?'

'Blood?' asked the man confused.

'The girl that brought her? She had blood on her shirt, so I thought…' It was then that for the first time I realize that I had no idea what was her name. She most likely saved or at least helped my mom, but she was just the girl with red hair right now. What if she didn't stay? She looked like she wanted to leave as soon as possible. The way she said it and everything.

The man blinked, 'She was in a car accident.'

I blinked. It wasn't right because the blood was my mom's. I could smell it, but if my mom had no wound, how did the blood get there.

'Well, is the girl alright? She is bleeding then,' I said as I walked closer to my mom softly brushing her hair. She said she was fine, but…

'She's not bleeding.'

I looked up at the man, 'But her clothes are covered in blood so if she's not bleeding, and neither is my mom then whose blood is it?'

The doctor suddenly looked very confused.

'But she's fine...'

I didn't know what was going on but I was started to get a weird feeling that my mom's savior wasn't just a girl.

I kissed my mom's forehead and walked out of the room. The girl was nowhere in sight, so I just walked to the female restroom and just waited for a bit hearing sounds coming from behind the door. When she walked outside, she was holding the sweater in her hands and some sort of small wooden box.

'Uh, are you okay?' I asked, but she just nodded completely calm like nothing happened, like she wasn't in a car accident or helped out some woman.

'How's your mom?'

'Good, like you said. She'll be fine.'

She simply nodded, 'I should go.'

'Is someone coming to pick you up?'

She looked at me for a moment before she turned around and started to walk.

'No, wait,' I tried to block her way, 'My friend can come and pick you up and drive you home. It's late, and if you're without a car, you could use a ride,' I tried to reason. The woman was weird. A part of me could tell that she was incredibly…sad which made me sad as well. She looked alone. I couldn't get over the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw her. She was broken, but she didn't look scared or terrified, she looked…just broken. She liked she was over being scared…she looked numb a bit. Despite the redhead and freckles she looked and made the world around her somehow gray.

'I'm not waiting. I'll just go,' she said in a voice which made not for the first time made something vibe in me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt this almost cold sensation underneath my skin.

'Please, it won't take long,' I couldn't explain why did I want so much that Stiles come to pick her up. I couldn't go myself since I wanted to stay with mom, but why did I want Stiles to come and drive her? So that I could know where she lived? So that she would agree, and do as I asked her. Everything was weird about her.

She was suddenly looking at me suspiciously like she was planning something. I really didn't blame her. If she didn't want to drive with a stranger I shouldn't have force her like this, but for some reason I couldn't explain I did, 'Please.'

She blinked. I wouldn't say that her face softened or that she looked like she had given up, but she definitely grew tired of the argument.

She then slowly followed me to a bench as I dialed Stiles and told him what happened. He freaked out a bit which I expected. He was Stiles and he cared for my mom like she was his own before he agreed and promised to come as soon as possible which by the way he could drive would be seriously soon.

'Okay, he's on his way.'

The redhead nodded looking in front of her. For the first time I looked at her profile properly without worrying about my mom, and I could see that unlike Lydia who used quite a lot makeup to cover her face this girl had her face covered in small orange freckles. I looked down to her arms and notice that her whole body was covered in them. I couldn't help, but thought that they were nice. I guess only people who don't have freckles think that they're nice.

It was then that I realized that she didn't put her sweater on because it was red, and I instantly pulled off my jacket, 'Here, you'll be cold.'

She looked at it startled before she looked back at my face, 'No, I'm fine.'

'Come one, you can give it back once Stiles drops you off.'

She looked at it again, and then at me. She had the same look on her face like she was annoyed and at the same time didn't really care, but she just didn't want to argue about it. She took it and put it on. Since she was very skinny she was practically getting lost in it, but she just adjusted in her seat and looked to the front again.

'Uh, I'm Scott McCall,' I found myself saying after an awkward pause, 'And I know you know that already.'

She looked at me, 'Marika.'

I blinked a bit surprised, 'Is that European?'

She hummed, but didn't explain further, and I felt like an idiot for asking and like an even bigger one for making her stay here with me when she clearly wanted to do anything but that.

'So, how did it happen?'

She didn't look at me, 'I had a car crash, so I had to walk by foot to the nearest place which was the animal clinic,' she then frowned a little bit, 'Why was your mom there in the first place?'

It felt odd. Like distant. She felt distant. People don't just end up in car crashes and act like this, and all that happened the doctor, the way she said things, my mom's blood on her sweater? Things were weird, and I had been through too much to act as if I didn't notice.

'I don't know. Did she say something? I mean was she concessions when you found her?' I asked and watched the woman closely when I realized something. She looked older than me, but I had this feeling that it wasn't such a big difference as I assumed. She looked maybe 25 or 27, but something told me that she wasn't that old at all.

Licking my lips I waited for her responds, she looked lost in thoughts, and I was starting to think that she wouldn't answer. I was a bit surprised when she looked me straight in the eyes and said, 'She was apologizing for your birthday.'

That was a bit of a shock, 'Uh, what?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'She thought she was talking to you, and she apologized for you having a bad birthday. I think she might have remembered one when you were a kid.'

I looked up thinking. I never had a bad birthday, did I? I used to have little parties that kids had inviting the whole class and stuff, and when it was me and Stiles we just hung and play video games, but I liked it since we still made it a bit special.

I was lost in thoughts for a while only later realizing that the redhead was looking at me probably waiting for some conclusion to the story.

'Well?'

I shook my head, 'My birthdays were fine.'

She watched me for a few moments before she turned back to the front. I had the strangest desire to ask what she was thinking, and it definitely surprised me a bit.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

So I didn't lie if his birthdays were fine. Maybe she was just the kind of parent who thought she never did enough. The pain got a bit worse for a second as I remember another parent who was like that. We stayed in silence after that since neither of us felt like talking. In about fifteen minutes later a pale boy taller than Scott ran to us instantly bombarding Scott with questions about his mom health.

The boy was a mess. He was startled and looked like he was on rehab from using or drinking. I could tell that with the way Scott was talking to him, he was trying to make sure the boy would calm down although he was worried himself.

'I'll call you as soon as she wakes up. Can you please take Marika home now?' asked Scott, and I winced at the way he pronounced my name.

The boy looked from his friend to me taking a double look as he must have just now realized that I was even there.

'Hi, I'm Stiles. Thanks for helping Scott's mom,' said the boy and raised his hand, but I didn't take it.

'Can we go? I'm kind of tired,' I lied easily, but once again Scott gave me that weird look. I wasn't sure what to make out of it. The boy confused me in a way.

The pale boy nodded several times before he looked back at Scott, 'Keep me update, please. I'll come back later and bring you something.'

'No, Stiles, I'm good. Go get some sleep,' argued Scott, but the other boy would have none of it. It was clear that the two were close.

He turned to me and nodded for us to go.

Scott waved at me. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling he hoped, we would meet again.

We wouldn't.

'Goodbye, Scott.'

I just left with the pale boy to his blue jeep.

The moment we got inside it was like an interrogation. The boy asked so many questions even if I wanted to answer I wouldn't know where to start. The weird thing was that he wasn't asking questions like where are you from and what do you do.

'Why did you come to Beacon Hills?'

'How did you know where to find Scott's mom?'

'Why are you so quiet?'

'What's in the box?'

The last one was clearly a joke because he had this huge smirk on his face looking like he ate a canary.

I shot him a look.

'You're a little bit weird, aren't you?' he asked which surprised me honestly. People tend to lie about what they really feel or think. They would rather act as your friend or give you a weird look, but never really admit to your face what they really think. They were hypocrites.

I didn't answer any of his questions just stared out of the window until we got to where I crashed my car.

I sighed as the road was empty. They probably took the car, 'Where would they take it?'

Stiles's fingers drummed against the wheel, 'I know where. Dad's a sheriff, and they work with this mechanic's, but I'm pretty sure he'll be closed right now.'

'Can you drive me there?' I asked looking at him. Since it stopped working with Scott, I wasn't sure it would work with this Stiles.

He blinked, 'Uh, it's going to be close, but at least you'll know where it is,' he agreed and started the car again.

'So did you talk to the deputy?'

I hummed. I didn't, well, he tried, but I didn't talk to him which again reminded me that I managed to get my way with the deputy who came and the doctor, but not Scott.

Maybe I was truly just that weak from what I did. I still felt weird about that. I helped people, but it didn't feel like helping it felt like justice, revenge, avenge. I hurt people, but only if I thought they deserved it. What I did to Melissa McCall? That was something completely else…

My mind drifted back to those moments early tonight while the boy chattered about something.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _I really didn't know what came over me. Calling help, being kind to her and pretending I was her son was one thing, but what I decided to so next was a completely different thing. I knew what would have happened. I fucking knew that it would make me hurt even more than it already did. I would bleed even more than I already did with every breath I took if I did it. Yet something about the woman…the mother to a son got to me. It was the first time something got to me through the pain and fog in months. I wasn't all that surprised that it was a mother carrying for her son in her last moments._

 _With a sigh, already regretting my decision, I put my hand over her cheek and pulled her back. I never did this before. I wasn't even sure I could, but I did. I would have regretted it, and I did as I got struck with such an intense main I felt like I was stabbed in every single nerve in my body._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

When we stopped by the mechanic's it was already closed, but it didn't matter to me.

'See?' asked Stiles pointing at the closed sign, 'Closed.'

I pulled the box tighter to myself before I turned around to look at Stiles and told him with my special voice, 'Thanks for the drive. You can go now.'

The boy, Stiles blinked several times like he wanted to argue, but I knew he wouldn't, 'I'm fine. You can leave me here and leave.'

He swallowed as if some part of his mind was sure that he shouldn't but he couldn't argue. No one really could.

'Okay, I'm leaving you here, bye,' he said before he walked away somehow still unsure. I noticed that it tends to happen to smarter or too confident people. Usually it's the kind of type that no matter how much and how many arguments you give them to show that they are wrong about something, they will argue with you like dogs over a bone that they are right in the end. I wasn't sure which was this Stiles, but maybe he was just too smart, too suspicious about people that seemed to it harder to compel people some time. Still, it could have been that I was just too tired and lost too much energy after I saved Mrs. McCall. I looked down at my hands. I could feel it. The pain was a bit more intense than before. They warned me that it could happen, but it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I thought, it was going to be unbearable. Instead it was just mildly worse.

I looked at the closed mechanic's. Maybe I should have just ask the kid to take me somewhere to town, but it didn't matter now. I simply walked to the near bench and sat down placing the small box next to. When I looked down, I couldn't help a frown. I shouldn't have taken the boy's jacket. I wasn't cold, and now I had to return it. But did I? I mean, I saved his mom the least he could do was to let me keep it, so I wouldn't have to meet him again.

Sighing and lied down on the bench and looked up at the stars on the sky. I definitely needed to work on the things I did so I didn't end up in situations like this.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _I was holding to my stomach which hurt terribly from what I just did._

' _Are you coming with us ma'am?' asked the paramedic as the ambulance came. I was a bit surprised. I didn't want to stick around for the cops, so maybe driving with them would be a better option._

' _Uh, sure,' I said and with the box and the woman's bad in my hand I got it holding onto my stomach._

' _Are you okay?' asked the woman. I could tell she would like to have a look at me as well so I looked her straight into the eyes and said, 'I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Make sure she's alright.'_

 _She blinked and nodded before she without another word went to work on the woman. As we were riding I started looking through the bag looking for a wallet and an ID._

 _Melissa McCall._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As I was lying on the bench, I heard someone was crying. I slowly got up. I was used to the sound. Crying. Babies cry because they have no other way to show their emotions, their wants. I don't think adults are much different. I used to cry a lot. You cry because you want to feel better. You want help. Even if you cry in silence. Even if you can't ask for help. Everyone wants help. Maybe I do as well, but I forgot how to ask for it. I think it's a primal instinct in all of us, but when I heard crying I walked toward it.

It didn't take long before I found a woman sitting on the ground pressing her hands to her chest while the tears ran down her face. Her clothes were torn a bit, and she had a large bruise on the side of her face.

'You okay?' I asked. She obviously wasn't, and I didn't even have to ask. I already knew with the way she was holding her blouse close to her. 'Do you want me to call the police?' They rarely did.

'Y-yes,' she cried harder.

I slowly went down so we would be at eye level, 'What if I told you that I could make it go away?'

She blinked away some tears looking at me confused, 'W-what?'

'What if I told you that I could hurt him so bad, he would feel the pain every time he would remember what he did to you?'

She swallowed hard looking at me.

'I-I don't understand.'

'You don't have to do anything, and I promise he won't know it was you, but he'll pay, he'll hurt, and he'll suffer,' I said in a soft voice. I never forced them to do say yes. I followed the rules. If they wanted to I helped to avenge them, if they didn't, I left them be. You can't help someone who doesn't want your help. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. I didn't even see it as helping or saving, I saw it as revenge. I saw it as payback, or taking back what they too.

She swallowed and nodded, 'I…how?'

'You'll see if you accept,' I said calmly, I could already tell the answer behind her eyes.

She brushed her hair away a bit before she nodded, 'Okay, yes…'

And just like that I felt a click inside me as if she put her signature on contract between us. I raised my hand for her and waited until she would take it. For her it was just taking someone's hand, but for me it was seeing everything I needed to see in order to make things right for her. I helped her up and stood up as well.

'Okay, you should get up and go home. You wouldn't want to catch a cold.'

I started to walk away. I knew what was going through her mind. How will I help? I didn't know her. I didn't know him. What could I possibly do? Well, since I have been doing it a lot for the past few months let me tell you something. I hadn't had a disappointed customer yet.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

I just watched my mom sleep. It was the least and only thing I could do right now. I hated it. They told me she was going to be okay, but I still hated it. She got hurt and although I didn't know what happened I had a feeling it was my fault. She got hurt because of me because of supernatural. I knew it.

The was a knock on the door, and I looked at the door and stood up.

I found the sheriff behind the door, 'Hey.'

He gave me a small supportive smile before he stepped a bit away so I could walk outside and talk in the hallway not to disturb my mom.

'Hi, Scott, how is she?'

I nodded, 'She's good. They said she will wake up soon.'

The sheriff looked visibly relieved by that, 'Thank God, Stiles called, but I needed to be sure.'

I smiled and nodded. The sheriff and my mom basically co-raised Stiles and I, and with everything that happened lately everyone was tense and worried about well…everyone.

'Do you know what happened?' I asked.

The sheriff scratched the back of his head, 'Well, that's a little bit of a problem. We came to the clinic. It was a mess. The door was smashed, but nothing was stolen. The witness she dropped your mom's purse, but took her clothes.'

'Wait, what?' I asked confused, 'Her clothes?'

The sheriff sighed, 'Well,' he brought out his small notebook, 'The nurse claims she asked for her clothes, and they gave them to her.'

I blinked confused, 'She…asked? And they just gave them to her?'

Okay, was that weird or what?

'Yup, also the deputy that came to interrogate her? She told him that she didn't feel like talking, and he just left.'

'What?' I shook my head not sure what was happening, but it was definitely weird

'That's the reason I'm here actually,' said the sheriff, 'I asked him, and he was completely shaken and confused about it. Now, I know I'm new to this, so I have to ask. Is there someone or something who can force people to do as they want? Because I know my Mike since he was a teen, and he's a good and hardworking guy. He would never just leave a witness go like that especially when he knew your mom was involved. He said. It was like he had to do it because she didn't feel like talking. He kept on repeating it, and he had no idea why.'

I listened to him before I nodded, 'I think something familiar happened with doctor.'

I turned around just as I sensed Stiles walking to us with a packet which smelled delicious and coffee, 'Hi, dad. Here, you go man.'

I took them, 'Thanks, Stiles did you drop off, Marika home?' I asked instantly, and he frowned, 'No, I tried, but she demanded that I leave her by the mechanic's where her car was taken.'

'Bill's?' asked the sheriff, 'But he closed at least an hour ago.'

'It was closed, but she insisted that I leave her there. She wouldn't have it any other…,' he blinked looking down for a second.

'What?' I asked already having an inkling of what he was going to say, 'I just…I didn't want to leave her. It was weird, but she said she wanted to stay, and I should leave so-'

'So you left.'

Sheriff looked worried and took a step closer, 'Are you okay, son?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, but it was so weird like I had to leave her there.'

I swallowed hard. Suddenly I wasn't so sure the girl saved my mom at all. Suddenly I was very worried about who the hell this girl was.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I walked into a bar it wasn't too hard to find the guy. Pain leaves a mark a mark that is incredibly easy to follow. So I just followed it. I found him sitting by the bar talking to another guy laughing.

I walked and sat down next to him on the stool.

'What can I get you?'

I put down a bill, 'Vodka.'

'So did you finally got to hit it off with Jenny, man?' asked a man. I didn't feel anger not really. I never felt angry it was too strong of an emotion for me.

'Yeah, we did,' said the man with a hint of a smile on his face, 'and let me tell you, man, she was awesome, but I don't think it will work out.'

'Why is that?' asked his friend curious.

I slowly reached down and took his car keys, and phone before he would notice. I waited a little bit for the shot before I drank it and left. I walked to the parking lot. It was late so there weren't so many cars. It didn't take long to find the right one.

I opened it, and searched through it. I didn't find any evidence that he raped or sexually insulted someone tonight, but I wasn't looking for that anyway. I wasn't the type. Some could help the victims get justice through laws and police, I couldn't. I guess when you have too much pain inside, you get used to it, and when you do you just start seeking it.

I took his phone, and went through his contacts. People should really put locks on their phones. Nothing to use. I went further through the pictures.

'Hey, get out of my car before I call the police!' I heard suddenly.

I got out of the car and watched as the rapist and his friend ran toward me.

I wasn't expecting him to find so quickly that his things were gone but then again why wait?

Walking toward him I pulled out his keys and went through the car damaging the side door.

'You bitch!' he yelled and ran toward me.

'Stop,' I said calmly, and he obeyed. I looked toward his friend who looked drunk and confused, 'Go home. This was just a dream.'

He turned around without another word and walked away.

I looked back at the rapist, 'Tell me, do you like hurting woman.'

'No.'

'Then why did you rape her?'

'I didn't. She wanted it.'

'Did she say no?'

'Yes,' he said confused, and I took another step forward until I was standing in front of him, 'If a girl says no, she means no.'

He was looking at me not sure what to do. I could slowly see the fear coming behind his eyes as his drunk brain was getting started again realizing that he couldn't move.

I sighed, 'Tell me, did you ever do before? To someone else?'

He swallowed, 'Yes, a girl in the library in college.'

I nodded, 'Did she ever go the police?'

He shook his head, 'No.'

'Why?' I asked. Some people talked without me having to ask them others stayed quiet. I couldn't really tell why was it, and I honestly didn't care before.

'I don't know. I never saw her again.'

I clicked my tongue, 'You hurt them. They're in pain.'

He watched looking more and more panicked with every second.

I raised my hand, 'So I'll hurt you know. I'll make you fell all that pain. Every second of it, every moment of your little life.'

'P-please,' he said quietly.

I shook my head, 'Did they beg?'

'Yes.'

My hand reached his cheek, and when I touched him he started to scream feeling all the pain the woman he raped did all at once.

He fell to his knees, 'What? What did you do to me?'

I leaned down to him, 'I just made you feel what she felt. Now, every time, you think about taking something that isn't yours, about taking no for a yes. You will fell this pain,' I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me, 'If you ever even think about any of it, you'll feel this pain. If you ever even look at the woman you raped tonight, you'll feel this pain, and if you ever for a moment in your life think you're happy again, I want you to feel this pain again, okay?'

He started to cry like a little boy, 'Y-yes.'

I nodded, 'Good, now go home, and live long and painful life, and forget you ever met me.'

I stood up and walked away. I didn't feel better. I didn't think I would ever feel better, but there was something about making other people hurt…it felt…I couldn't even describe it. The fact that I hurt rapists? That was a bonus.

I took my box from the bench I left at on and started walking. I didn't know if I would walk back to the mechanic's. It was night. Maybe I could take an inn, but I didn't have money to spend, and I sort of doubted there would be something opened this late at night.

Mechanic's it is.

I took me a while to get there, but I didn't mind the cold walk. I still had Scott's jacket which I kind of decided to keep, and I didn't really feel cold. Not really.

I almost didn't notice the car that pulled over until I sensed the pain again. I stopped and turned around.

The familiar blue jeep stopped in front of me, and Scott got out of the passenger's seat. Apparently this night wasn't nearly as over as I assumed it would be.

'Hi, Marika.'

I watched him for a few moments before I started walking again.

He ran after me but kept his distance, 'Can we talk, please?'

I turned to look at him for a moment, but I still walked.

'Please, Marika.'

I regretted already that I told him my name, but I stopped and turned around and looked at him using my special voice, 'Stop following, Scott.'

He blinked but shook his head, 'I'm not sure what you're doing, but that doesn't work on me.'

That surprised me. I looked him up and down for a moment.

'You're not human.' It was clear, he wasn't. I should have known that there was a reason, he didn't obey me, but then again I rarely meant someone who wasn't human.

He looked me up as well, 'Neither are you.'

I waited for him to continue, but he just watched me.

'Are you going to say something?' I asked, 'I'm pretty sure you didn't follow me because you would like the jacket back.'

He blinked, 'No, you can keep it.'

'Thanks,' I said and turned around again, but he took my wrist and turned me around, and I instantly broke free from him. He looked startled for a second. I didn't blame him, I must have look pretty scary. He didn't know I did it more for his benefit than for mine.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…,' he said, but I could tell he wasn't even sure why he was apologizing.

I watched him for a moment, 'What do you want?'

'I…I want to know what happened to my mom. You,' he licked his lips, 'You did something to the people. You made them do as you wanted. The doctors, the deputy, my friend.'

I thought about how it must have look to him. I came out of nowhere. Compel people, had his mother's blood on my clothes, and disappeared.

'You think I'm the one who attacked your mom.'

He immediately shook his head, 'No, well, I think you actually did help her, but I think that by not telling what really happened, you might risk her life.'

I thought about it.

'Whoever came after her might try again, so please I won't ask you about you, but I need to know about my mom, about what happened to her,' he explained, and I had to admit he was right.

I looked at the jeep where Stiles was looking at us not even denying that he was fully invested in our conversation, 'Is he afraid now?'

Scott turned toward the jeep as well before he shot me a grimace, 'A little bit.'

I nodded. I didn't blame him. The rational part of me that was slowly coming back to control understood. I would have been terrified if someone controlled me the way I did.

'Alright, I'll tell you what I know, but it isn't much.'

Scott nodded, 'That's all I'm asking.'

I looked at the jeep, 'Did you leave your mom alone?'

He blinked surprised but what I asked, 'No, I called another friend to come and keep her safe.'

I nodded as well and waited. It was becoming awkward how we would stop talking like that.

He nodded and pointed to the jeep. 'Right, let's go to the hospital and talk.'

I followed him silent and went to the car. The pale boy looked nervous, but didn't complain.

It took him two seconds to ask after he started the car, 'Okay, I have to ask, what exactly are you?'

Not bothering to answer, I just looked outside the window, 'A worst nightmare, I guess.'


	3. Deep Water

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything expect for the OC and this story.**

 **A.N: This takes place somewhere after S03B but before S04. Although most of the abilities are made up, you can take your guesses on what kind of a supernatural creature the OC really is…You got most of the clues.**

 **Enjoy**

 **WARNING: Mentions of child abuse and rape.**

 **Breath of life**

 **Deep Water**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Marika's POV**

Not bothering to answer, I just looked outside the window, 'A worst nightmare, I guess.'

Stiles, the boy, visibly shivered and didn't ask further while Scott kept giving me worried looks. I was stayed silent since I didn't feel like talking. What would have been the point? The drive was silent, but I could tell how tense both boys were that I was with them in the car.

I wasn't supposed to be returning to the hospital. I was supposed to be on my way out of the town. Why was I going back? Why wasn't I compelling the pale boy? I couldn't compel Scott, but maybe I would be able to run from him, or not? I wasn't sure what he was though. I had to wonder. I never met another supernatural creature except for my own.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Months before**

 _I was looking down at the man in front of me on the sidewalk, 'Please, make it stop! Please.'_

 _I understood that he was begging. It hurt. It hurt terribly, but his begs meant nothing to me. I knew they should have. I should feel sorry for him maybe even pity. I should have, but I didn't. I felt nothing. He tortured that woman for weeks, but I felt nothing. There was no hate or anger, just an urge for revenge and justice for the girl. Just this feeling to make him feel as sorrier as I could._

' _Looking at him won't make you feel things again,' said a new voice, and I turned around only to find a woman with long black hair and bright eyes looking at me._

' _Leave,' I said firmly, and she smiled a bit, 'That doesn't work on our kind, girl.'_

 _I blinked before I looked at the man again, 'Don't ever talk about what happened.'_

 _The woman calmly waited for me with a calm expression on her face._

' _So you're like me?' I asked walking toward her._

 _She nodded, 'Was.'_

 _I frowned confused, 'Was?'_

' _The begs. They used to be pointless to me as well, now I feel a little bit.'_

 _I blinked, 'How?'_

' _Time, and I had little help,' she said the small smile never leaving her lips, 'How about we'll go for some coffee and talk? I think it would be education for you.'_

 _I watched her for several moments before I decided to follow her._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Once we were in the hospital, Scott motioned for us to stop and wait as he went to talk to an older looking man who was sitting in front of Mrs. McCall's room.

They exchanged a few words before they came walking to us. The older man with light hair and was in pain as well, but it was a different kind of than Scott or Stiles or victims that I met. Then again everyone hurts differently. He lost someone a very long time ago, but the pain didn't go away. It faded a little bit, but it was still there.

The badge on him told me that he was the sheriff, so I assumed he was Stiles's dad from what he told me earlier.

'Ms.?' He nodded my way, and I returned the gesture. I wasn't sure what to think about him.

The guy didn't say anything else and neither did I which resulted in more weird staring and silence until Stiles broke it by saying, 'Well, this is awkward.'

I looked at him with raised brows just as the other two, where one looked annoyed and one shocked he said it in the first place.

I turned to Scott, 'Can I just talk and leave?'

'Got somewhere to be?' asked the sheriff, and I looked up at him, 'Not really, but what's the point in standing here like this?'

Scott nodded, 'Come on.'

We all followed him closer to the room. I could tell that the older man was trying to be intimidating as he didn't sit down and instead upon me looking down at me with his arms crossed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

Sighing I looked from the sheriff to Stiles who tried to scare the girl standing in front of her. I had a feeling that the girl was the kind that didn't scare easily. I wondered how would Derek look if he was here. He would probably try to scare her as well. It made me for a second wonder why wasn't he answering, but I tried not to think about it too much. I would get in touch with him later since I still had no clue what Marika was, and Deaton was out of town.

She casually leaned backwards to have a better look at us, but she looked as disinterested as if she was on some boring lecture. I didn't understand her. Why did she always look like that? Also her smell. Not once did her scent changed. Scents usually changed every few minutes. Confusion, fear, nervousness, embarrassment, hurt, discomfort, comfort, lust. This girl's scent was always the same or on the same level as well as her heartbeat. It was the most steady heartbeat I ever heard, and for some reason it bothered me. I only caught a few small skips when she lied, but it was way to steady.

'Okay, Marika, what can you tell us about what happened?' I asked as this was seriously becoming ridiculous.

She sighed, 'I had a car crash and started to walk. The Animal clinic was one mile away so I decided to go for it. When I got there I saw the glass. I'm not sure if someone else was there or how long your mom was there,' she said looking at me the whole time, 'I went through the door . Your mom was on the ground.'

She told us, and I couldn't help but blinked.

'What about my mom's blood?'

She watched me for a moment probably as it turned out by her next words deciding if she should tell us the whole truth or not, 'She was bleeding badly. She didn't just pass out. She almost died,' she admitted, and it brought us all back to a few weeks ago when Stiles was possessed.

I tried not to let it show, but the redhead looked at me in a way I had a feeling she knew or guessed that something like that happened.

'How did you stop the bleeding and healed the wound?' asked the sheriff suspiciously.

I was interested in this as well. If she was telling the truth which her heart beat suggested she was how did she stop the bleeding.

She watched us again for a moment, 'It's hard to explain.'

'Try us,' said Stiles looking annoyed and she nodded, 'She was in the in-between.'

'What's the in-between?'

'It means she died?' asked Stiles, and I froze before we looked at him fear clear from our eyes.

The girl sighed, 'No, it doesn't.'

All three of us looked at her again, 'You can't bring back _dead_. They're already gone. In-between means that they are standing in the doorway,' she explained slowly, 'One foot on one side, one on the other.'

I swallowed closing my eyes for a second, 'So you can pull them back if they're not on the other side yet?'

She nodded, 'Yes.'

'What's the price?' asked Stiles. It would make sense that if you pulled someone from this in-between there would have been a price. I didn't dare to imagine what would it have been.

She looked like she was over thinking it again before she answer, 'No one's going to die in return if that's what you're thinking.'

Stiles frowned confused, 'Then why won't you say what it is?'

She looked a little bit uneasy about the answer, and I didn't know why, 'Pain.'

'Pain?' asked Stiles looking worried, 'Sh-she's in pain?' I couldn't even talk after a thought like that.

The redhead shook her head, 'No.'

We all looked confused. The price was pain, but my mom was not in pain? Then who was-?

'You?'

It was then that I understood as well. This girl saved my mom, but taking in the pain she was supposed to pay with for being alive.

I swallowed looking at the girl shocked beyond anything else. A few hours ago, I was grateful for this girl to help my mom even if I knew something was off, now I knew that she didn't just help her. She saved her. She really saved her and brought her back from the death. There was no other way to describe what she did. I shook my head, 'You really did that for her? Why?'

I didn't understand it. This girl didn't look like a Samaritan. Definitely not someone who was so good they would save someone, a complete stranger like that. I didn't understand it. Why? I was feeling so many things in that moment that I didn't even knows what to say.

'Whoa, seriously why?' asked Stiles who always had something to say.

She looked at him and shrugged, 'I don't know. She just…she reminded of someone,' she admitted looking a bit confused herself.

I still didn't know what to tell her. She saved my mom. Saved her. My mom would have been dead if it wasn't for this girl sitting in front of me.

'Thank you,' I said swallowing, 'I mean it. Thank you, I-I can't never repay you. I-I can I repay you somehow? I don't even know?' I seriously didn't know what would have been enough in this situation.

She blinked, 'It's okay, you already gave me a jacket.'

I chuckled at that, but the girl didn't even smirk. It wasn't a joke, or maybe she just wasn't the type to smile, but hell it was comical and not comical at the same time.

I shook my head still unsure about what to say, so Stiles took the lead, 'What happened next? The wound healed?'

She nodded, 'Before she passed out, I called the ambulance through the phone on the wall. They came a little later. No one was there, I took her bag and found your number.'

'How did you know who to call?'

'She said that she was sorry about Scott's birthday. I'm sorry, Scott, I wanted you to have a happy birthday, hijo.'

It stabbed me to hear what my mom said to her. It might have just as well be her last words.

'I don't know which birthday she meant,' I admitted shaking my head, 'All my birthdays were good.'

Stiles put his hand on my shoulder, 'It's okay, man. Maybe she just thought you had a bad birthday.'

I nodded at that, and we looked back at the girl.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Marika's POV**

I looked at them. The boys were emotional about what happened, but I didn't really care or mind so I just waited until they would calm down a bit before I stood up, 'You asked me to tell you what happened. I did, now I'm leaving.'

What I said surprised them.

'Wait, you're leaving?' asked the pale one shocked, and I blinked confused, 'Yes, I told you everything that I know.'

I stood up, but the older one didn't move away and blocked my way, 'Why did you compel all those people?'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Because they're human. I couldn't explain to them the blood.' Didn't he try to keep who he was a secret as well? I looked at Scott and waited. I didn't need his permission, but if I couldn't command him to let me leave, I wasn't sure he would let me. I never fought with anyone supernatural. I guess if it came to worst I could use the pain, but I wasn't sure it would end up in that just yet.

'I'm leaving. I have no more to tell you or help you,' I said. Scott sighed before he brushed his face, 'Okay, uh-'

'Scott?' asked a doctor who joined us, 'Your mom is awake.'

Scott looked from the man back to me, 'Please, just stay for a little bit. I promise, you can go once I talk to my mom.'

I watched him for a few moments. I didn't want to stay anymore. It was pointless really.

He raised his hands as if to show me that he wasn't treating me, 'Please?'

I nodded. I didn't know what was about this boy that got me to listen to him like that, but I did. He disappeared behind the door to Melissa's room, and I waited looking from the gloomy looking older man to the pale boy, who looked like he was dying to ask me something.

'Okay, I have to ask,' said the boy once he couldn't handle the silence again. I heard the older one sigh annoyed.

'Seriously what are you and how did you do that with the mind control?' he asked pointing at his forehead, 'It was like I had to do as you said.'

I shrugged, 'It's what I do.'

The boy nodded several times waiting, 'Really that's all you're going to tell me?'

I blinked, 'What else can I ask?'

'Well, how about how do you do it? And does it only work on human?'

I sighed again. This was going to get annoying real fast.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

'Okay, how about from now on I drive you again, or you take the bus, hm?' I asked my mom gently brushing away her hair from her forehead while she was sitting on the bed.

She chuckled, and I was so grateful that I got to hear it again, I felt a bit like crying.

'Yeah, right, a bus.'

I sighed, 'Mom what happened?'

Her smile fell, 'I have honestly no idea. I was driving home, and my car just stopped.'

Scott frowned, 'Like you were having car trouble?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know. It just turned off, and I could start it back on, so I got out. I heard the noise. Oh God, I don't know if it was an animal, or one of yours, but Scott, it sounded terrible.'

I tensed, 'Where was it coming from?'

'I think the woods. I couldn't see it, but with the way it moved it was big. I grabbed my purse and ran as fast as I could from there. Before I knew it, I was near the clinic that was when it caught me,' she said, and I felt her shiver.

I took her hand.

'I don't even know how it looked, it was dark and big, and I think it had glowing brown eyes, but I can't be too sure. When it slashed my side, I just felt the pain and nothing else, so I really don't know.'

She looked annoyed by that so I squeezed her hand a bit, 'Oh mom. It's fine. I swear. Don't blame yourself, okay?'

She nodded looking down for a moment, 'I think I got inside, to the clinic. I was bleeding badly. I lost a lot of blood, but,' she looked down, 'I had a look, and there's no wound or scar. What happened, Scott?'

I smiled a bit, 'A girl found you. She's different. Supernatural different. She saved your life.'

My mom blinked surprised, 'So she's the one who sang me that song.'

I blinked surprised, 'Song?'

My mom nodded the smile returning to her lips, 'It was such a sad and beautiful song. I'm not sure when she sang it, but I could hear it loud and clear, and I couldn't figure out who it was because I was sure I never heard it before.'

'Do you remember the song?'

She shook her head, 'Just the melody,' she said and hummed me what she could remember. The song didn't sound familiar like something from the Tunes or radio.

'It sounds sad,' I had to admit and a part of me drift back to the first time I saw the girl. It sounded like a song about her.

She nodded, 'But it was really nice, Scott. Is she still here? I want to thank her.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, I think, she wants to leave. I don't she's the type for thank yous, but I did gave her my jacket. She said it's enough.'

My chuckled, 'She's a little bit weird?'

'I think so,' I agreed, 'But she save you even if she didn't have to.'

'That does mean something. Come get her here.'

I nodded and even if I didn't feel like it I let her go, I did. Outside I found a very confused sheriff and Stiles sitting on the bench.

My eyes widened, and I ran to them, 'Where's Marika? What happened?'

They both looked up at me with confusion behind their eyes, 'She said she wanted to leave.'

I groaned and ran outside. It didn't take me too long. She was just a few steps ahead of me, 'You have to stop running away from me like this,' I joked.

She stopped and turned around, 'This is becoming really weird. I don't want you to follow me or run after me, so stop.'

I blinked, 'I just want to-'

She took a step closer to me, 'Just because you're a man, you don't command or control me if I want to leave.'

My eyes widened as I realize what she was implying. I was shocked. Not but what she said, but that she was right. Over and over she told me she didn't want to stay in the hospital, and I made her stay just because I wanted to talk to her.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, 'Okay, look, Marika. You're right, but my mom got hurt, and you said that she reminded you of someone. So I'm gonna guess it was your mom or dad? Please, if your parents were hurt wouldn't you try to get all the answers?'

She watched me for a few moments. An understanding forming behind those sharp ice blue eyes, but also pain from memories I must have brought back to her mind.

'Also my mom asked me to get you. She wants to thank you as well,' I said looking at the girl with an apologizing smile.

She looked away, 'I promise I will personally get you wherever you want afterward. The mechanics, home, a hotel, whatever. Just please this one more thing, and I'll be in your debt possibly forever.'

She frowned at that, 'That's a very long time.'

I couldn't help a chuckle although I wasn't sure she meant it as a joke.

'Just this once, for my mom.'

The redhead nodded after a while, 'Alright.'

I let her go first and then followed her as she was walking in front of me, I couldn't help myself. What was she?

I used my red eyes. It worked with Kira, so I thought that maybe they would reveal something to me about Marika as well. Kira had an armor around her. Marika was gray. I wasn't sure what it meant, but she was all gray. She had that glow around her when I first saw her, maybe she was just so sad, and I was so worried about my mom, but she looked that way from the start.

She turned around and caught my eyes before they went back to my original brown color.

'I-'

She looked surprised, for the first time she was honestly in awe. She took a step closer to me looking at my face. She was tall. Not as tall as Malia or…Allison, but taller than Kira or Lydia.

Our eyes met. Blue met brown. I couldn't help but thought about how her ice blue eyes reflected her behavior a little bit. She didn't appear to be nice. Not genuine nice like Kira or…how Allison was. I think I would have described her as uninterested or bored most of the times, but that somehow didn't see right now. Looking into her eyes, I saw something. Pain…and that pain it didn't make her disinterested or bored…it made her numb about things.

I had the weirdest urge in that moment. I wanted to touch her hand and took the pain away. It was weird and absolutely silly given how she acted when I took her wrist before.

'Uh, we should go,' I said quickly, it was a stupid thought.

Marika nodded and turned around. I thought girls wouldn't confuse me in junior year, I guess I was wrong. Big surprise there.

I lead her to my mom's room. Stiles and the sheriff were still sitting on the bench looking confused.

'What did you do to them?'

'I told them to sit down and wait at least fifteen minutes. I thought I would have been gone by then.'

I nodded at the respond since I wasn't so sure what else to say before I shook my head, 'Can you just undo it?'

She sighed one more time, 'I could, but it might be better to just wait. If I tell them to act normal or something I demanding it again, do you understand what I mean?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, okay, come on.'

We came into my mom's room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Marika's POV**

I didn't want to be there. I should have left, and it was impossible how much I just decided to do for this boy and his mom.

'Hello,' I said quietly as the woman gave him a big smile and waved at me to come closer.

'Hi, I'm Melissa, officially now, and I can't thank you enough for what you did,' she said with so much light in her eyes, I felt something shift again knowing how easy it was for her to run out of it just a few moments ago. I didn't know why though. I just met this woman. She and her son had been nothing but a nuisance, but…maybe I was going crazy, or maybe they just reminded me too much of me and…

It was then that I sensed it. The pain. Someone outside.

'It's okay, really,' I said and turned to the door and went to leave.

'Wait-'

'Can't, I have things to do,' I said and went to the door, of course the boy followed me and unfortunately the sheriff and Stiles's time was up.

Both stood up instantly and went after me, 'I have to go,' I said to them, 'Don't follow me.'

They immediately stopped, but Scott didn't looking worried at them and then at them.

'What's going on?' he asked, 'You look worried,' he said as he followed me.

'I'm not, I just have to do something,' I said before I ran outside. I stopped and looked around. The pain was gone. The person who it belonged to left, but I already had its mark inside my soul.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't find peace until I would find it now.

I turned around and looked at a very confused Scott McCall, 'I might need some help now.'

He blinked surprised at that, and I couldn't believe I asked for it, but then again I asked for many things I never would have thought I would've asked before. Tonight I also felt many things I never would have felt before. I should have been running away from this boy and his mom, but I didn't. It got me wondering through. Why did I have to run? Would it hurt more to get attached? But why? I didn't feel anything for the pain. If I got close to someone it wouldn't make me feel more pain than I already was in, would it?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

In the next fifteen minutes I was sitting in the security room with the sheriff, Stiles and Scott who were silently trying to argue a bit in the back. It wasn't hard to guess what was the reason for their argue, but I didn't listen.

The sheriff was going through the camera footage in the hospital and mostly outside, 'Why do you need to find this person so bad?' he asked quietly for the first time in a while.

My eyes never left the screen, but I answered anyway, 'Many people are in pain. Some lost someone, some are just lonely, others?' I sensed him looking at me, 'Their pain was created by someone else. Someone hurt them badly.'

I heard the man sighed before he asked, 'Are we talking about rape victims?'

The boys quieted after that question.

I nodded a bit, 'Rape, molesting, sometimes someone got tortured, or someone close got murdered, but usually yeah…rape has a very intense pain mark.'

Stiles was the first one to talk after that, 'So you can sense this pain?'

I watched the faces of the people until the timer at the corner reached the time we were looking for, 'Yes. Stop now.'

The sheriff stopped the video, and I watched a woman and a little boy walking out of the hospital. The child had his hand in a cast.

'Is he being abused?' asked Stiles.

The sheriff went through some other footage, 'Okay, let's go ask the doctor they visited.'

Scott walked up to me, 'What exactly are you planning to do once you find the boy?'

'To the boy? Nothing,' I said following the sheriff to the doctor.

He looked a bit upset, 'And to the one hurting him? Are you planning to kill them?'

I blinked before looking at the boy, 'You have a problem with killing people.' It wasn't hard to figure out not to mention the boy looked like he wasn't the type to kill people.

'And no, I don't kill people,' I looked him straight into the eyes, 'Some people don't deserve to die. They deserved to live a long and miserable life until they beg for death.'

Scott looked shocked by that statement, and I could see the questions behind his eyes, but he couldn't ask them, Stiles, on the other hand, seemed like the more vocal one, 'Girl, you're dark.'

I shrugged my shoulders, 'I supposed.'

The sheriff turned back to us after he spoke with the doctor, 'Okay, we got a name and address, but I want to come with you.'

'No,' I said instantly.

'Oh man, you're gonna compel us again?' whined Stiles, and I looked at him for a moment before I turned back to the sheriff, 'I need to go on my own and do what I have to do. I'll let you know afterwards.'

Scott shook his head, 'You can't compel me, and I'm not letting you go not knowing what will you do.'

I looked a bit annoyed at him. Like I thought nuisance.

My gaze returned to the sheriff again, 'I'm not compelling you yet. So how about you take my word for it for now?'

The sheriff looked over at Scott with a hopeless look on his face.

'I'm going with you,' said the boy in a firm way which made me for a moment wonder if he wasn't a leader of some sort. It wasn't a completely terrible idea since the sheriff and Stiles seemed to listen to him.

I turned toward him again. I was seriously starting to get annoyed that I couldn't tell him to back off. It was the first time I ever meet another supernatural apart from the shot time I stayed with my own, but I already didn't like it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

I think I never saw Stiles so freaked out as when he was giving me the keys to the jeep. Marika for some reason refused to leave the box in the hospital so I couldn't take the bike. I couldn't stop thinking about what Stiles had told me about her and about what she told me.

'You're always thinking this loud?' she asked as I pulled to the house the doctor gave us the address to.

I chuckled a bit even if I didn't want, 'I just… Stiles thinks you're Pandora.'

She blinked confused. For a tiny second I thought I was going to see her smile for the first time that day, but she managed to hold herself back, 'Why?'

'You carry a wooden box around with you,' I shrugged. It sounded so silly right now.

She looked to the front, 'I doubt if there is a Pandora and her box it would literally a wooden box.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, it's never literal.'

She nodded as well.

'You're not going to tell what are, right?' I had to ask.

She shook her head, 'If you know what something is, you know it's weakness.'

I couldn't argue with that.

'Well, in that case, I won't tell you who I am either.'

She nodded, 'Okay.'

We both looked at the house, 'Is he inside? It's seriously late for a kid to be awake.'

She turned to me, 'It was seriously late for a kid to get his hand check because someone broke it.'

I nodded, 'What are you going to do?'

'Go in, tell whoever is inside to let me in, talk with the boy, figure out what he wants.'

I was surprised by that, 'What he wants?'

She shrugged, 'Not everyone wants revenge. Some just want acknowledgement that it actually happened.'

I had to hold myself back. I really wanted to ask if that was what happened to her. The way she broke free when I touched her, the way she accused me of doing the same thing abusers were doing?

I had to hold myself back. I didn't know this girl. She didn't know me. I had no right to ask but wasn't asking the least someone could do?

She looked to the back at the box, 'Take care of it for a while, okay?'

'I'm going with you.'

She shot me a look, 'I need you to stay here.'

'Why?'

She sighed, 'When…when I compel people, I leave something behind. They don't forget about me. I can tell them that it was a dream, but they know how I look. I'm leaving the town soon. You're not. If they see your face, they can find you.'

I blinked, 'You're worried about me?'

She opened the door, 'Keep an eye on the box.'

She waited for a second before she said, 'Please.'

I stayed in the car even though I didn't want to, but she did make a valid point. I turned to look at the box for a moment before I returned my gaze at her as she knocked on the door and after a moment rang the doorbell.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Marika's POV**

I felt something unsettling inside me about Scott's question. Was I worried? I was never worried. Well, I used to be before it all changed. I pushed a lot of rules and habits tonight with Scott and his mom, but was I actually worried? And would that mean that I care? No, I didn't care… or I thought I didn't. I honestly didn't remember what it felt to care for someone anymore.

Besides even if I did, why would I care about a boy and his mom who I just met literally hours ago?

A woman in her forties opened the door, 'Yes?'

I sighed, 'Don't scream. Who is in the house?'

She blinked, she was probably a little bit more dominant person than others, 'What?'

'Who is in the house?' I asked a bit more persuasive.

'Just me and my son,' she said in blind obeyance, and I walked passed her inside.

'Don't scream, go to your room and stay there. Don't call anyone. Where's your son's room?' I asked and the woman pointed me to the last room in the hallway.

I knocked on the door before I walked in. The boy was still awake and clearly confused why was a stranger coming to his room this late at night. He had light brown hair and big green eyes. He was sitting on his bed looking at me. He didn't look like he was planning to go to bed any time soon.

'Did you come to play with me?' he asked with a blank look on his face.

I blinked confused myself now, he looked about nine, but his face expression didn't match the one a child usually had when he was asking if someone would play with him.

'Why do you ask? Do strangers often come to play with you?'

'Yes,' he answered, and I froze a bit, 'They do?'

The boy nodded, 'Are you one of them?'

I shook my head, 'I came to help.'

He blinked, 'Help?'

I nodded dreading the outcome as I started to have a feeling there was more to this than I originally thought. Pains were different, and pains ran deep inside, 'If you want my help that is.'

When I first caught the pain, it was pain from someone getting hurt by someone else physically. Now, however, when I was here with this boy, the pain was different. The boy hurt far more than I thought before.

For some reason, my first thought was to reach Scott. It annoyed and got me…I supposed worried.

'What can you do? Are you the police?' asked the boy worried.

I shook my head, 'No.'

The boy looked away for a moment, 'I don't want your help.'

'Why?' I asked, 'You're hurt. Someone hurt you a lot.'

He looked at me confusion behind his green eyes, 'How do you know?'

'I know pain.'

He swallowed, 'If I tell you, you'll take me away to the place for kids, and mom said that that place is worse than anything I can imagine.'

I shook my head, 'A child's home?'

He nodded.

'Would it really be worse than living in that pain?'

I saw that he was unsure, 'Will I never see her again?'

I looked down at my hands, I didn't know what to do. If I told him I wouldn't tell the police I would be lying, if I told him that I would, he might not ask for my help, and I wouldn't be allowed to help him. Not the way he deserved.

I took a risk.

'Your name is Benny?'

The boy nodded.

'I'm Marika, and I can everybody who hurt you fell the same amount of pain you did every single second until they will die.'

He blinked, 'How?'

'I just can, but if you agree to accept my help, I have to hurt everyone, even your mom. I don't have to tell the police, but I will only hurt the people who hurt you until now. I can't guarantee you more won't come.'

He looked at his hands.

'I think you know that they can come again.'

He started to cry, 'I don't want you to ever hurt her. She's my mom. I love her. She loves me.'

He was crying, and I had no idea what to do. He was crying, he was hurt, he was in pain, and the crying was making things worse.

I trembled unsure what to do. Many people cried in front of me. Most of the people did. I usually let them cry, but this boy? He was a child.

'Does she really? Would she let you get hurt if she really loved you?' I asked calmly. I wasn't sure how logic would apply to a little boy, but I tried.

He looked up at me, 'What if I don't want her to hurt?'

'It's everyone or no one, Benny. No one gets a free pass.'

He looked confused. He didn't know what to do. Some people were like that. They didn't want others to hurt even if they hurt them. It didn't make up for their own pain, it didn't bring peace into their soul, but it did show them that there was a little bit of hope inside everything. It showed them that people had to pay for their mistakes. It showed that people got what they deserved if they hurt them. It showed them justice and revenge. But this was a little boy, who despite everything that might have happen to him, loved his mom. It was cruel to ask him to allow someone to hurt his own mother, regardless to the fact that she hurt him first. The world was a terribly cruel place though. It had no mercy or pity for children, women or men.

I offered my hand to him.

'It's simple. You take my hand, and you'll show me everyone who hurt you. Everyone who caused you pain, and I let them feel everything that you felt all at once, and every moment of their life until the end of them.'

The boy swallowed brushing away some tears, 'Who are you?'

'A worst nightmare.'

He looked at my hand, 'Will you call the police?'

'They already know,' I admitted.

He sighed and took my hand. The moment we touched I realized what he meant by a lot of people hurting him. It looked like I would have a long night.

Before I knew it though he reached forward me and hugged me, 'I just want it to stop.'

I didn't know what to do. Well, I knew I should have hugged him back, but I didn't feel like doing it. My mind was telling me that he needed it, so I hugged him, but I felt nothing. I didn't feel sad about what happened to him. I didn't feel the need to protect him, I was only going to avenge him like everyone else before.

I put my arms around him, and I brushed his back a bit. It was contact, but I didn't feel anything.

'There's a boy outside. His name is Scott, and he's in a blue jeep. You're going to tell him to call the sheriff. You can tell him whatever you're comfortable. I'll start with your mom, okay?' I asked as I pulled him away a bit.

He swallowed a bit shivering, 'You're going to hurt her now?'

'But not kill her.'

He nodded and walked to the door, 'And tell Scott to keep my box for I'll be coming back for it later.'

The boy nodded one more time before he was out of the door. I walked through the hallway to the woman's room.

She was sitting on her bed with that look on her face which told me that she didn't know what was happening, and she was terrified.

'Please, I-'

'What did you do?' I asked immediately being firm to make sure she would listen the first time.

'I rented him to people who paid good money for it.'

I nodded. So far it was the worst story yet, and I still felt nothing.

'How many?'

'Six.'

I walked closer to her, 'Did you watch?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I just let them pay me.'

I stepped in front of her seeing the fear behind her eyes growing, 'How did you find out about this business?'

She started to cry, 'I-I need the money, and my neighbored he offered it. I didn't want to, but he promised not to touch him, and he didn't. Then the hooked me up with others, and I just…'

'What happened to Benny's hand?'

'One of the men lost it tonight.'

I nodded, 'Jessica, right?'

She nodded, 'I'm gonna hurt you, Jessica. Really bad. I'm gonna make you feel the pain your son felt all at once. You will feel that pain every second until you die. You will feel what your son felt every time you'll think about him, understand?'

She cried harder but nodded.

I nodded as well, 'But now, you'll tell me their names. Once the sheriff and deputies come you will wait half an hour before you will tell them their names, alright?'

She nodded again, 'Yes.'

I nodded as well and grabbed her neck, 'You're lucky I don't feel anything except for the pain? Because I pretty sure I would kill you. Now, the names?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Scott's POV**

With widened eyes I listened to the boy who came before I looked at the house. I knew I should have come alone. I instantly called the sheriff.

'Okay, Benny? I'm gonna leave you in the car, okay? I'll lock the car, but I will be back before you know it, alright? I need to check on Marika.'

The little boy nodded and as much as it pained me I had to leave him and go look for Marika. I ran into the house where a woman was crying in one of the rooms.

I rushed to her, 'Hey?' When I touched her I immediately felt pain. I pulled my hand back. It was a familiar sensation I felt with Stiles right after we got the Void out of him.

'Did she do this to you? The girl?'

The woman didn't answer and just cried.

'Where did she go?' I asked, but she didn't answer.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, 'Hey?!'

'Sh-she said I will feel what I did…She said I will feel his pain. She went after the others.'

I frowned, 'What others? Where is she?'

'My-my neighbor, Ruzak. He lives next door,' she said still crying, 'Please, it hurts so much. I-I just need the money. I didn't want to lose the house-I-I needed the money.'

I left her on the ground and ran to the next house, where I found a woman sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes looking confused a man on the ground.

'What happened? Where's the girl?' I asked them, but the man was in no shape to talk, and the woman appeared in shock.

I looked down at him and cursed. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to do it when he was on the ground like this, but if I was right. If what I heard was right, then that son of a bitch deserved fan worse than that.

I grabbed him and pulled my claws out. She didn't want me involved, but I couldn't let her do it on her own. I had to know. I shoved my claws into the back of his neck.

I heard him hiss even more, but I was instantly pulled into his mind. Later I wished, I never went into it.


End file.
